The Pravens
The Pravens are a Noble House and a Werewolf Pack with a very rich history. They draw their membership in various different ways, including through adoption, blooding or by natural birth. The Pravens as a Pack or Family consist of a mostly Werewolf base. Many can't seem to pin down exactly what the Pravens are or do, only that they exist and they have a multitude of experiences under their belt. History This section covers the In-Character History of the Pravens Cralix Praven is where the Pravens’ story starts. Cralix Praven took part in the creation of the Nightshade Guild, a guild based around questionable types of work. He specialized in the silver sect of the Guild, which acted as the mercenary branch. The Nightshades stayed in a house bought by Ronald, under the alias Mike Hunt. Soon after their reputation of successful jobs was spread around, kingdoms had begun to take interest in the Nightshades. King Vectis was the first to act upon these interests. In a war against the Sicarius the Nightshades were drafted to fight for King Vectis, and he was so impressed with their display that he offered Cralix nobility and Lordship over the March of Camelot. A small ceremony was held, and House Praven came to power. Quickly trusted companions from the Nightshades were adopted under the name. They ruled over the March for several years before migrating north to the Fremmenik lands, where they were met by an army that stopped them in their tracks. Cralix ventured back to the castle at Ardougne, and King Vectis for some unknown reason, made him King Regent. The Pravens then became the placeholders for the throne as Violet Vekon approached a capable age of leading Kandarin. Not long after she ascended the throne, the Pravens moved on to Morytania where they joined forces with an assassin group and fought Vyre rule that oppressed werewolves. After a major victory they stayed around there for a bit longer, only for them to be defeated once more. After the defeat, they left to stay in a safe house they had in Misthalin. However a key member, Chris, left for a journey he had not spoken much about. This was also around the time Zavak slew a traitor to the Pravens, inside said safe house, named Malice. His death devided the Pravens, causing some to leave, never being heard from again. The ones who remained were thinned further after some died independently aiding other peoples' wars for gold. Later on, the few Pravens who remained regrouped and built up their numbers, under Varus Praven. Varus soon stepped down from the title, once Garrett had returned to the scene, and then left to join the Worshippers of the Dragonkin. With the title of Alpha in his hands, Garrett, who had regrouped with Cralix, and at the helm of the new-age of Pravens, they secured themselves a Barony within Camelot's borders. Zavak made his return, during a small training exercise, and the two had a reunion, as they always do, in a quick brawl. Alas, on a day of drinking, Garrett was subdued and captured by slavers, not to be seen for many years. They held this for some time, the De Lorraines asked them to campaign against Ardougne. This lead to the battle for Hemenster, which lead to their exile from Camelot. The Pravens then moved to the wild, where Zavak was made Alpha. Cralix, Zavak, and Chris then formed a Triumvirate. They traveled to the wild and established a temporary fort to recuperate. After calling in favors, Rokrem Ror'steel allowed them to stay on Etceteria. Shorty after this, Zavak stepped down and Chris became the Alpha. When Zavak stepped down, he had left for several years to raise his nephew, who he was the god father of. Upon his return, conflict between Zavak and Chris resulted in Zavak reclaiming the title of Alpha. Zavak then changed the name of the Nightshades to 'The Pravonic Order' to make it sound more honorable. After conflicts with several groups and kingdoms, the Pravens manage to anger more people than they already had. As tensions grew, and logs were added to the growing fire, oil was splashed onto said fire with the murder of Rokrem at the hands of the Northern Tide. Following his death, the Pravens, united with honorable Fremennik and other brave heroes, managed to repel the Chosen Battalion and another faction of invading Fremennik from taking the Isles. After defeating the Northern Tide, which resulted in the group, including King Knut's, subsequent disappearance, the Pravens moved on from their temporary stead to Canifis, where they established a new, prosperous regime. Despite this, they left what remained of their Pravonic Order men behind. Family Tree "First Generation" *Cralix Praven- Cralix Praven, the Condemned. A mystery to most. He is responsible for the blooding of family members. He and his pack have shifted around the title of Alpha, many a time, but he now holds it, once again. *Ronald Praven- Ronald Jefferson Praven. The original other Praven. Ronald was placed under exile after an argument with Cralix and others. *Maddilyn Praven- An older member of the family as well. The best friend of Ronald. *Zavak Praven- Zavak Praven, the Devourer. A strong-willed and honorable Werewolf. Former Alpha to the Pravens, and the former Tsar of Canifis, Zavak has gone into a self-imposed exile. *Chris Praven- Christopher Praven, the Righteous. A Human. A skilled assassin and honorable warrior with an admirable prowess. *Varus Praven- A human, who left the Pravens to join the Worshippers of the Dragonkin, and then deserted to join the Warped Union. He was killed soon after the War by an unknown entity. *Aaron Estile- An older member of the family, and once a member of the Praven's Nightshade Guard. Second Generation *Garrett Praven- Garrett Praven, the Prodigal Son. The bastard son of Zavak. The two have always remained at a safe distance, in private. Once the Alpha of the Pravens, Garrett has branched off and started his own pack, due to the Praven's overflowing. He now holds the title of Alpha of the Vilkarov. *Tiny Praven- A younger member of the Pravens. A human. *Eon Veldovik- A friend of Garrett's, and a contemporary ally of the Pravens, altogether. *Wade Praven- A newer member of the Pravens. Once exiled for his antics, but, he helped rescue the Pravens and was blooded. *Mason Praven- A warrior recruited by Varus. Mason sacrificed himself so others might escape, during the united Praven-De Lorraine assault on Hemenster. *Hugo Praven- A warrior recruited by Varus. Deceased. *Brutus Praven- A warrior recruited by Varus. *Xel Praven- Xel Praven, the Valorous. A Human, and one of the newest blooded members of the Pravens. The Dire Commander of all Praven forces. *Alexander- A Human mercenary, and former Worshipper of the Dragonkin. He takes to guarding Cralix, and those others that he's tasked to protect. Third Generation *Kolya Praven- Kolya Alexei Praven. The grandson of Zavak, and the son of Garrett Praven and Alenka Konstantinova. Kolya is still young, and has a lot to learn. However, he seems to be growing into himself rather quickly. *Pyotr Praven- Pyotr Praven. The adoptive son, and biological nephew of Zavak *Diomedes Praven- Diomedes Praven- The son of Eliana Medes, a distant cousin to one of the Pravens. *Nikola Praven- Nikola Praven-Vilkarov. The bastard son of Garrett, and a woman named Natalia. *Luka Waters- The bastard son of Garrett Praven, and Rebekah Ivailo. *Selene Praven- Selene Praven. The adoptive daughter of Zavak, and biological daughter of Cain Grimmoon. *Percival Praven- Percival "Percy" Praven. The son of Chris and Skye Praven. *Priscilla Praven- The younger sister of Percy. Category:Werewolves Category:Noble House Category:Humans Category:Assassin Category:Warrior Category:Hunter Category:Praven Category:Families Category:Morytania